A vacuum cleaner generally comprises a cleaner main body capable of generating a suction force and collecting wastes via the sucked air; a brush assembly used while the outer air, dust and other dirt are sucked by the suction force of the cleaner main body; and, an extension tube, a handle component, a flexional hose and other parts used while dirt and air sucked by the brush assembly are sucked to the air cleaner main body.
The original extension tube is embedded with a sealing component at the front end (an end connected with the outer tube) of the inner tube. Ends of the sealing component are extended out from the inner tube, and the diameter of the ends of the sealing component is equivalent to the inner diameter of the outer tube. After the inner tube and the outer tube have been assembled, the ends of the sealing component extended out from the inner tube seals the inner tube with the outer tube. As a space about 1 mm in diameter exists between the inner tube and the outer tube, the inner tube and the outer tube may shake while in service, and because the inner and outer tubes are long, the shaking value of a tube end may reach about 15 mm, thereby influencing the service. In addition, it is likely to make the ends of the sealing component extended out from the inner tube generate deformation, thereby worsening the sealing effect and affecting performance of the vacuum cleaner.